An Essayed Help
by inconsistent trepidation
Summary: Sakura needs help on her school essay, and she doesn't want to do fashion, that's no Tomoyo then...what about Li? Yeah, she'll ask him. T for safety! SXS One-shot


One-shot

One-shot

_Italics in '' are for thoughts._

_Italics in "" are for whispers_

Slouching in her chair, Sakura groaned out loud. What was she going to write about for her essay? Her best friend Tomoyo, had told her to write about fashion, but Sakura didn't know much about it, except that it took forever to get a fitting. Naoko said to write on my favourite books, but all I could remember about books was something along the lines of 'they take me places in my head' and one sentence is hardly enough.

'_Maybe I should ask Meiling….nah, Meiling would just lock me in the closet until I could name all the types of fighting that there was…'_

'_How about Li? Hmmm, I'll go ask now.'_

As Sakura ran around school frantically, she finally found the amber eyed boy sleeping under a humongous sakura tree. Pacing towards his sleeping form quietly, she decided to sit there until he awoke. Plopping herself down and getting comfortable, she took the time to study his face, making her notice things about him that she normally didn't, for instance;

High, refined cheekbones,

Pollen flecked eyelashes,

A _really _straight nose,

And amber coloured eyes –

'_Eh? When did he wake up? Oh, _please,_ someone up there take pity on me and knock him out cold –'_

"Like what you see little Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran teased with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Pouting, our Little Cherry Blossom replied, "Of course not! I was just wondering why a baboon's bum looks _so_ much better then your face."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Li snapped back, "What do you want?"

Standing up rigidly, Sakura started to get annoyed, "You don't have to yell you know, all I want is some help for my essay."

Frowning, Li brushed back some of his messy bangs and groaned.

"What is the essay on this time?"

"What do you mean this time?!"

Smirking, Li was more than happy to answer.

"This is the 8th time you asked for help on your essays, like the 1st time you didn't know how to spell most of your words, and everybody gave up on you? And the 2nd time was when you didn't know how to write an essay on how to write algebra sums. Need I continue?"

"NO!" Blushing, Sakura restated it as he looked at her with that imperious look, "I mean…no."

"So, Cherry Blossom, what is _this_ essay on?"

Sakura gritted her teeth at the implication but answered anyway, "It's on something that's fascinating, and people have it/ use it a lot."

"I have just the idea little Cherry Blossom, but I will wait and tell you after school."

Curious, Sakura replied with one word, "Why?"

Raising an eyebrow once again, Li asked, "Are you questioning me Sakura?"

Stuttering in anger and confusion Sakura uttered, "No, of course not Li, well, I'll be going to class now, I'll meet you at the gates."

And without another word, Sakura jogged to her next class.

(A/N yeah, I'm a bit lazy so I'll leave you to imagine what she does during class. Gomen ne!)

Rushing towards the gate, Sakura accidently tripped over a brick, getting ready to take the impact, Sakura closed her eyes, and prayed, _'please don't make me die, I'm to young!'_

(A/N haha back to front, I just realized this when I finished typing that XD)

'_huh? Why didn't I hit anything, in any case, it feels warm and – comfy! I'm not in heaven right?'_

Opening her left eye slowly, her emerald eyes clashed with amber. Blushing, Sakura jumped out of him arms and bowed her head, apologizing. As a hand clamped over her mouth, she looked up to see his amber eyes twinkling with humor and amusement.

Regaining her courage Sakura managed to speak again, "So what was the subject that you were going to suggest to me Li?"

"Hmm, you'll see, follow me to Penguin Park."

Silently lagging behind his big footsteps, Sakura looked around at their surroundings, pinkish, orangish sky, lovely big oaks, and luscious green grass. After the dead silence, Sakura finally asked her question out loud, "Li, why are we going to Penguin Park?"

Sakura heard a sigh from him as he replied, "Just follow and no more questions Sakura."

_Reached Penguin Park, and are now sitting on the park bench._

"So Li, what's the subject going to be on."

"12, 22, 15, 5"

"What do you mean by that Li?"

"Work it out yourself if you're smart."

"But Li! At least give me a hint!"

Li, falling for those cute, pouty eyes, groaned and answered, "Fine, but only one hint."

"Yeah?"

"1, 12, 16, 8, 1, 2, 5, 20, 9, 3, 1, 12"

"Li," Sakura groaned, "that is _so_ not a hint!"

Smirking, Li only said, "It is once you know it." And with that, Li started strolling off in the direction of his place. Looking back to see her stunned face, he called out, "When you figure it out, come to my place and tell me, and then I'll help you. If you don't figure it out, come anyway, but it'll cost you."

Gaping at his shocking words, Sakura started to trudge home, thinking of what the numbers could mean.

(A/N have most of you figured it out yet? If not HAHAHAHA ." sorry, I'm a bit sadistic)

As Sakura reached her house and forlornly opened the door, she saw her brother Touya, and his friend Yukito working together on some work at the dining table, shuffling towards the kitchen to prepare dinner, she finally decided to just go over to Syaoran's house at 8pm and tell him that she didn't know. It couldn't cost that much, could it?

_**8pm**_

Sighing as she closed the door behind her and walked out onto the street, Sakura speed walked to Syaoran's house desperately. If she didn't finish and hand in the essay the next day, she would fail and get 0 for her marks.

Reaching his house, she knocked, and waited. _'Argh, is he doing this on purpose to annoy me? _NO!_ He might know that the essay has to be handed in tomorrow, and wants to torment me!'_

But all Sakura's fears were chased away as Meiling's cheery face greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey Sakura! Come in, Syaoran's waiting for you in his room."

"Meiling? Where's his room?"

"Sorry Sa-sa chan, second room down the corridor on the left."

"Thanks Mei."

As Sakura reached his room, she was greeted by a closed door. Wondering if she should just go home because she was getting frantic about whether he would really help her, she decided that she may as well just go in, there was nothing to lose….or so she thought. Knocking gently on the door, Sakura received no answer, so she allowed herself in.

'_Wow, his room is actually neat, unlike how I imagined to be. I wonder what this is for?'_

"Don't touch that!"

Jumping around quickly, Sakura blushed, Syaoran had obviously just gotten out of the shower, and was dripping wet with only a towel covering his lower body, leaving his upper to be checked out by the blushing 15 year old.

"L—Li?"

Smirking inwardly, Syaoran said arrogantly, in a joking manner though, "Like what you see Little Blossom?"

Blushing, Sakura turned her head away, and said, "I don't know the answer to your riddle, but _please_ help me, I'll do _anything_!"

Looking at her, he grinned easily, "I'd thought you'd say that. So, I'll tell you what you owe me, but you'll have to come closer so that I can whisper it to you."

As her curiosity was peaked, Sakura came closer, and closer to Syaoran, accidently letting out a small squeal, as he drew her in _real_ close.

"_Well little blossom, what you owe me, is a…kiss"_

Her emerald eyes opened wide as she heard that last word.

"Ar—are you serious?"

"Why yes, Cherry Blossom, I am, and you can't back out, you _need_ my help."

"F—fine."

She leaned in. He leaned in. His breath hit her face like fresh mint. Her breath hit his face like strawberry. She blushed. He smirked. Their lips touched. His eyes were closed. So were hers. Yes, they lasted in this position for quite a few seconds.

Pulling back, Sakura drew in a deep breath, and lifted her hazy emerald eyes to meet his equally hazy amber eyes, gasping out, "So, what's the subject?"

Syaoran could've slapped himself, this girl, was simply going to be the death of him, they had just shared a perfectly good kiss, and yet a few seconds later she wanted him to tell him the subject.

"Fine, as you seem so eager Little Blossom," He carried on with a…suspiciously evil glint in his eye, "the hint is alphabetical. Work out the rest yourself."

Understanding showed in Sakura's eyes as she ran over to Li's desk and got out a pen and paper, instantly scribbling down the alphabet with numbers above it. As she finished numbering the alphabet, she circled the numbers; 12, 15, 22…5

(A/N I bet that 33.1 percent of you already knew the answer, another 33.1 percent bothered to try, and the last 33.1 percent are such lazy bums that their waiting 'till the end to find out when I say it. I'm right, aren't I?)

Glancing up suspiciously, Sakura questioned him irritated, "Is this your idea of a mean joke, Li?"

Feigning a look of hurt, Li questioned her back, "Why, of course not Little Blossom, I am terribly appalled that you would even _think _that!"

"Quick the theatrics Li" She was not in the mood for jokes. "You know I know nothing about _it_."

"Why Cherry, I can teach you _all _about it."

Sakura, who was starting to get freaked out by the look of mischievousness on his face, started to walk backwards, trying to put as much space as she could between the two of them.

_Bump_

Sakura's back was now to the wall.

Li is advancing.

Sakura is whimpering.

Li is smirking triumphantly.

S P A R K S A R E G O I N G TO F L Y

"L – Li? Do you think you could please move away from the door?"

"But Little Cherry Blossom, I thought you needed help on your essay?"

"Umm, well you see, I _did_ but then I don't think I'll use your idea."

As Sakura tried to sprint away from the waiting Li, his arms encased around her, making his warm breath hit her face.

As her wide eyes searched his face for any sign of sarcasm or fakeness, she found only gentleness and seriousness. Nervously, Sakura asked Li the question that was bugging her mind, "Li, do you actually like me? Or are you just playing around?"

A groan was emitted from the amber eyed boy as he looked straight into her eyes with a steely expression, "Sakura, do I behave the same around you as I behave around the other girls?"

Thinking carefully about it, Sakura began to realize that her _didn't_ behave the same around her as the other girls, as her would never talk to any other girl other than Meiling, Tomoyo, and…her.

'_Darn, that thoughtful expression of hers is making me want to kiss her more then ever, she's got to stop, or I won't be able to stop myself! ARGH! She's not stopping, maybe I should just kiss her, It would do not damage.'_

And kiss her he did.

As they gently pulled back, Sakura finally managed, "Let's start on the assignment then."

"Fine, let me teach you more things then," said Syaoran as he got her hand out of her pocket and put it over his heart, "this is how fast your heart should be beat when you're with the one you love, and this is how you should look, too."

Blushing as she could feel his finely toned body under her hands, (A/N remember, he's only in a towel!) she uttered, "Y-you love me?"

"Yeah, Sakura, I do."

"W – well, I g – guess I love you too."

"No duh Sherlock."

"Hey! I just confessed and this is how you take it!"

Smirking arrogantly, he did the most unthinkable, meanest, best thing he could have ever done to Sakura…he pulled her into their third lip lock.

_**Click.**_

"Ahhh! Tomoyo chan! Don't tell me you were taping this!"

A impish voice called back to Sakura, "And if I did? I also plan to make a _whole_ hash of it, and post it onto our _school website!_"

.

.

.

.

And the rest of the night was filled with laughter…screams of torture, and…kisses.

**THE END**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woohoo! I made another One-shot because I had this idea in my mind for quite a while! Please Review!

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

_Sapphire chan_


End file.
